


days like this

by mugen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: Futakuchi Kenji hates spending his summers at his grandparents and on an ice cream run he meets a rude stranger.





	days like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautilics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/gifts).



> The song Futakuchi is listening to is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaBmR8tC1oU).

Summer in rural Miyagi was unbearable.

“You can keep your grandparents company for a week, Kenji,” his parents had said and Kenji, the utter idiot he was, agreed. It was hot, it was too quiet, and he was bored out of his mind. Half of the team was off vacationing at cool places and what’s even worse, Aone was abroad. He spammed his best friend on LINE but not getting an immediate response made Kenji cranky and snappish. That year marked one of the hottest summers of his life, which didn't make his life any easier. The fan in his room barely seemed to work, but it wasn’t broken enough so Kenji couldn’t beg his grandparents to buy a new one and finally get out of the town in that beat-up gray Honda they owned.

He rummaged around the freezer but they only had vanilla ice cream at home, which was coincidentally the only flavor Kenji couldn’t stand, but his grandpa loved it so much they even had three boxes.

“I’ll go buy some ice cream,” he yelled into the living room. He pocketed his wallet that he had apparently left in the hall—nice surprises did exist.

The nearest store that sold the good kind of ice cream was on the other side of the town, but the town was so small that only meant a fifteen minute walk. Kenji put his earbuds in and hummed along the upbeat tunes he usually listened to when bored.

The streets were deserted; it was right after lunch. It was sort of eerie, the only sound being the cicadas’ cries. Kenji entertained the thought of being whisked away to the spirit realm for a brief second, but his phone just switched to one of his favorite songs. He picked up the pace and matched his steps to the beat.

He reached the store before the song ended.

When he stepped inside, only the chime over the door greeted him. Kenji shrugged and walked to the tiny, tiny freezer that held all the ice cream. He could wait for the clerk after he had located his favorite ice cream.

He slid the door of the freezer open, leaned down and started to push the bigger boxes aside. A few days ago he had hid three green apple flavored popsicles behind a very unappealing tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

The chime signaled the arrival of another person. Kenji looked up, but it was a guy around his age and not the clerk. Kenji returned to his mission of locating his secret stash.

The guy squatted next to him and observed Kenji’s ministrations. Kenji didn’t particularly care about being judged by a stranger, especially when he had more important things to do. Just when Kenji spotted The One, the guy’s hand shot out and snatched the popsicle away.

_The fucker._

“I was looking for that one!” Kenji whisper-yelled.

“You took too much time.”

Kenji took a double take at the accent.

The guy was smirking, shaking the popsicle in front of Kenji’s face but snatching it away again before Kenji could grab it. Kenji hated him on spot, with his trying-too-hard undercut and bleached hair and that fucking grin.

“Give it back!”

“Nope,” the guy said as he stood up.

The shop clerk decided to come back right that second. Before Kenji could stand up and go after him, the fucking ice cream thief marched towards the register and payed for the popsicle that was destined to be Kenji’s.

Kenji wondered how fast he would have to run to outrun the thief if he bought a bag of ice and shoved it in the guy’s pants. He looked athletic and he was about Kenji’s height. Maybe he did sports too. Maybe he did track. Maybe Kenji was destined to be caught. Maybe—

“You done daydreaming?”

The fucker raised an eyebrow as he unwrapped Kenji’s popsicle.

“Piss off.”

He wasn’t standing too far from Kenji. If he stood up fast enough he could be beside him in two strides. He just needed to surprise him so he can steal back what’s rightfully his. Punching him was out of the question, but what else—

 _Okay_ _,_ Kenji thought, _the popsicle thief was an objectively handsome guy, he wouldn’t be that averse to kissing him. For science. No, for his ice cream._

He stood up. The guy followed his movements. Kenji scowled. When the thief turned to toss the wrapping paper in the trash, Kenji saw his opening. In two long strides he was right next to him. He turned back to Kenji but Kenji didn’t let him speak—he planted one on him. The guy froze. Kenji held back a grin as he grabbed the popsicle and teared it away from his hands.

The guy was fast. Kenji didn’t even pull back properly when he grabbed Kenji’s wrist.

“I payed for that.”

Before Kenji could bullshit some excuse, he felt the popsicle slipping from his fingers, then a couple of second later its coldness on his feet. _Fuck flipflops ._

The guy blinked a few times, then burst out laughing. It was sort of surreal. The face he was making cracked Kenji up. It was so stupid and so childish.

They were both laughing when the clerk yelled at them to get out of the store.


End file.
